


Human Acts

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elven Wine, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirkwood, Sexual Content, Smut, Wedding Night, Wine, Woodland Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT- this contains smut. So don't read it if you don't wanna and you can go ahead and skip this chapter you won't miss anything.</p><p>Smut isn't my specialty..so be warned!</p><p>:) inspired by lemonconfessions on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Human Acts

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT- this contains smut. So don't read it if you don't wanna and you can go ahead and skip this chapter you won't miss anything.
> 
> Smut isn't my specialty..so be warned!
> 
> :) inspired by lemonconfessions on tumblr

You had been escorted to your chambers by Arwen. You felt nervous but also ready, you've thought about this night for days now, and now wanted to seal your fate with him.

Arwen left you to yourself after she was sure you were fine. You looked around and for the first time ever you were uneasy in your room. There were millions of candles lit in the enormous room, and the vials of starlight embedded in the bed seemed to glow brighter tonight in accordance with the big full moon you saw from where you stood. It even smelt different in here, something between the lines of applewood and gardenia flowers. You sat on the bed for a while, then got up and contemplated on whether you should change your dress or if you should wear your hair up. You wanted to kick yourself for being so nervous so you decided to have yourself a drink of wine.

There was always a fresh carafe of wine in your room even though you never touched it. You poured yourself a goblet full and downed the sweet drink. You waited for it to have its effect on you and when it didn't you poured yourself another...then another.

You were feeling quite tipsy when you finally decided to sit down again. 

You were fiddling with the crystals at the hem of your sleeves when the door slid open.

Thranduil walked in gracefully after shutting the door behind him. The light of the candles revealed the twinkle in his eyes and the slight smirk on his lips. "I'm glad you're still in that dress...I've been dying to rip it off you the entire night", he said in a calm, cool tone as he walked up to the bed. His words sent shivers through your form. 

You crawled on the bed towards him with a smirk of your own, he held you by your waist and pulled you to his chest. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this..", he said his heart picking up speed as he buried his face in your neck. He kissed and sucked on your skin while his fingers dug into your hips. He brought his lips to yours and kissed you with years of pent up passion and longing. You could feel the familiar spark of heat ignite between your legs. You tasted wine like you always did when you kissed him and he tasted it on you tonight as well when he ran his tongue over your lips along your surrendered tongue. 

His hands ripped the lacing at the back of your dress and he let the silky fabric slide off your skin and pool around your knees. Your bare breasts were crushed against his white tunic and the sensation of your nipples rubbing on the soft material added to the pleasure provoked by the kiss. He cupped the sides of your breasts with his smooth palms and massaged them, that's when he finally broke the kiss, panting and aroused he held you back to take your half naked body in. His eyes rand over your chest and back to your eyes, you saw that his eyes were dark and heavy with lust.

Under his wandering gaze you felt wetness seep from you into the white satin panties. He reached out a shaking hand to lightly graze your hardening nipples but you grasped his hand and made him stop. He drew a sharp breath and looked at you questioningly. You got back on to your knees and kissed him, you summoned your elven magic into your palm, the blue-white magic lightly coated your fingers and plam upto your wrist.

He looked down at your hand knitting his eyebrows, "I want to make love to my husband", you said as you ran your fingers over the left half of his face. He gasped and took a step back, his hand covering his face. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, you gently removed his hand from his face to look upon the scar that ran from his left eye to the bottom of his jaw. The skin around it was red and you could make out his teeth showing through the burnt holes on his cheek. He slowly met your eyes, his chest heaved slightly. You gently placed kissed along his scarred jaw while wrapping your arms around his neck. 

He gasped and unwound your hands from him, "How can you even look at me?", you looked at him confused, "I will love you no matter how you look...but tonight I wanted you to take me looking like this.. the way you are, the real you."

He parted his lips in amazement, he grabbed fistfulls of your hair and crushed you against his body while he bit your lower lip and kissed you again. He pushed you back on the bed again and this time he got on the bed with you after quickly shedding his crown and tunic. He held your hands over your head and kissed his way down to your right breast. Your skin tinged at his lips' caress, your mind got hazy as he sucked on your nipple, you heard yourself moan and felt your back arch to make him take you in his mouth. 

He did. He bit gently on the tip and sucked on as much of your breast as he could. You couldn't help it when you whispered his name ever so sweetly, over and over. He pulled back to repeat the same actions on your other breast.

When he finally pulled back you had a chance to catch your breath. He ran his fingers through his hair to push it back and you gazed in awe at the vision before you. The moonlight glazed his lean yet muscular body and lit up his beautiful features that were contorted by lust. Overcome by desire you pushed him over without warning and straddled him.

He didn't look pleased, " _I_ decide how this goes", he said as he tried to push you off him. You wouldn't hear of it, "You'll have your turn, my love", you whispered in his ear as you kissed down his chest all the way to the top of his pants. You heard a low growl in his throat, you looked up and smirked mischievously before unlacing his pants. You pushed them as low as you could to free his length from its confines. 

You looked at it in facination, it was your first after all, it laid flat on his stomach and you could make out the throbbing veins that ran under it. He looked pained, like he was doing his best to control himself. You slowly touched the tip of his length, gliding a finger down to the base, he twitched and bucked his hips.

You didn't know what came over you..you opened your mouth and positioned it over his shaft. As soon as he felt your breath on him, his head snapped off the bed and when he saw what you were about to do he pulled you back using your hair. "What are you doing? I want to kiss that mouth of yours. Don't soil it", you came out of it and crawled over him and kissed him, "That is not done between elves", he breathed.

"How about this?", you ground your wet satin clad slit on his pulsing length. He clenched his fists, threw his head back and growled. You rolled your hips and ground harder while your panties got wetter by the second. 

"No..I'm goin--", he quickly flipped you on to your back and he was on top of you, panting hard. He claimed your lips angrily, passionately. Your fingers were scraping his scalp as you desperately clung to him, wrapping your legs around his hips. 

"I need you now..I _need_ to be in you", he panted. "Yes, take me now Thranduil my love", he moaned at your words, he ripped your panties off in a single tug of his hand. He looked down at you shivering with need. He slowly slid a finger in your mouth without looking up, "suck". You licked and sucked like your life depended on it.

He pulled his long finger out and ran it along your already lubricated folds. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his fingers sliding without any friction against your warmth. 

You raised your hips to him, begging for more, moaning his name. "You're dripping my love..all over my fingers..you want me don't you", he groaned as he positioned himself between your legs.

He looked at you from under his eyelashes, asking if you were ready. "Valar, I'm ready! Just do it Thranduil", you gasped in desperation. He steadied himself, slowly rubbing the tip of his length from top to bottom of your slit, then he pushed himself in painfully slow.

You gasped his forearms hard as you let out a pained loud gasp. You felt tears pick you eyes as you felt yourself stretch to accommodate his size. He stopped halfway in and looked at you concerned, "My starlight..I can stop if you want me to..", you shook your head violently, "No no please! I want this! I want to be yours".

He kissed you softly, hoping it would dull out the pain. You quickly adjusted to him and you rocked your hips urging him to move. He slowly completely sheathed himself in you.

You held on to him as he moved his hips, his eyes still on you making sure you were not in any pain. Your breath came out ragged as you felt electric butterflies shoot through your veins. 

"Faster..", you gasped as your head began to cloud up and the pleasure you felt skyrocketed. He chuckled darkly, "Oh how sweetly you beg". He pulled out till only his tip was in you, he rammed himself back in stretching you out deliciously as your nails dug into his back and a feral growl erupted from his lips. 

You were thrusting your own hips upwards to meet his thrusts now. You were writhing and begging for more under him, and seeing you like this just added to his high, "Tell me what you want my beautiful queen..tell me and I'll give it to you".

His words were fueling your animalistic pulsing pleasure that was now making you limp, "I can't..I need..I need you to take me hard..faster..don't you hold back on me my king", you screamed as he pounded into your core, his thrusts becoming more sloppy by the minute. His name tumbled from your lips in loud gasps, pleading him to make you come. 

His hand found its way to your breast and he squeezed it roughly as he looked into your eyes.

_I love you i gilgalad nin..for eternity_

_I you my king_

He groaned, his hair fell over on your chest and tummy, caressing you with his every thrust. 

_Come for me my queen_

That was enough for you to find your release. You arched your hips, taking his full length in and your walls contacted around him, your head fell back, eyes closed, lips parted in bliss. Your head felt like it was stuffed with clouds, white lights spotted under your eyelids, and the waves of your orgasm raked your body for what seemed like an hour.

Thranduil did not stop ramming into you, he kept burying himself in you chasing his own release. With one final thrust he came undone releasing his warm seed into your core with a loud groan that shook your body. He fell on top of you in a sweaty mess, gasping for breath.

"You're going to kill me", he panted against your skin. You pulled his hair away from his face and stroked the side of his face lovingly while giggling. 

He finally looked up at you and smiled adoringly as he rolled off you and next to you. He pulled the sheets over the two of you and pulled you closer. "Tired my love?", you asked.

He kissed your head, "yes, but don't think that this is all for tonight", he smirked.

You played with a bit of his hair that was falling on your neck, "Why don't elves..why don't we do that..thing?".

He looked confused before he remembered, "It's a human and dwarf act, elves take lovemaking more seriously..", you've heard of it before..from a human friend and it came to you naturally when you saw him. You shook it off and looked up at him, his eyes were half shut and he looked happy.

You hugged his chest. He looked down at you and pulled you up, kissing you with the same passion he began the night with. You hooked a leg around him to get closer and you felt him already hard again.

"You won't be able to wake up tomorrow when I'm done with you, my sweet wife".


End file.
